


West Hollywood, 90069

by Grinder1833



Series: Luke and Noah - Moving Forward Universe [2]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinder1833/pseuds/Grinder1833
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Noah do movie night at Luke's condo in West Hollywood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	West Hollywood, 90069

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters. They are the property of "As the World Turns" and P &G.

California was feeling more and more like home to Luke. He was unpacked and completely settled into the condo he was renting in West Hollywood. Luke had fallen in love with the pictures of the property on the internet, deciding to rent it without seeing it in person first. His decision paid off because it was just as incredible in person as it was in the photos. The two bedroom condo had hardwood floors, an updated kitchen with marble countertops, stainless steel appliances, and a breakfast bar that overlooked a small dining area. There was a gas fireplace in the living room which reminded Luke of the apartment he had shared with Noah in Oakdale. Unlike that one, Luke’s condo was on the fourth floor and the large balcony overlooked the swimming pool in the courtyard. 

Noah wasn’t too thrilled with Luke’s choice of neighborhood since Luke was right in the heart of the gay Mecca. He seemed to insinuate that Luke was a lamb among the wolves. Since moving in two weeks ago, Luke hadn’t had a single big gay wolf come to his door to try to coax his way inside. Luke reassured Noah that he only had eyes for Noah, no matter where Luke lived or how many hot guys he might be surround by. There were quite a few too, but no one was more gorgeous in Luke’s eyes than his Noah.

As soon as Luke got settled he found a therapist, which was something he should have done years ago given all the crap he’d been through—his kidney transplant, coming out, falling love, being paralyzed, watching Noah marry Ameera, being preyed on by his step-grandfather, stealing an election, being kidnapped and almost raped, thinking his dad died in a car accident, Noah’s blindness, and finally Reid. It was a wonder he was remotely sane. Dr. Beverly Stein also agreed. She was a smart woman, who had no problem putting Luke through his paces. Each appointment left him wrung out and exhausted. After a few sessions with her, Luke felt stronger and more in control than he ever had. Luke was careful not to allow his newfound confidence to fool him. There was still a lot of work to be done.

Luke enjoyed his classes at UCLA. Returning to a college campus felt good, but being a student again was an adjustment after operating in the business world. He had to get back into the routine of studying and attending classes. Homework was still a much welcomed change from mind-numbingly boring board meetings. Instead of endless spereadsheets and office politics, his mind was filled with excitement as he listened to film and screenwriting lectures. He welcomed the challenge that returning to college life held for him. Finally Luke was going to be following his passion.

Beside school, Luke had also a part-time job to fill his time. While he was old enough to draw on his trust fund and had saved money from his position at the hospital, Luke felt that it would be healthy to work too. He was a clerk at a little LGBT centered bookstore called the Reading Rainbow that was just around the corner from his condo. The job not only gave him some extra spending money, but it also helped him feel a part of his community which made him a little less homesick. 

His family and Oakdale were terribly missed. Luke kept in contact with everyone via calls, e-mails, and texts. His grandma sent him a care package, which not only contained her oatmeal raisin cookies, but other treasures as well. Namely a cookbook filled with all of her recipes. Luke had yet to dare to attempt any of them, but he vowed to eventually give it a try. Maybe he could surprise Noah with some sweet potatoes one night.

But not tonight. 

Tonight was movie night—a tradition that was quickly reestablished once Luke got to California. Thursday became Luke’s favorite day of the week, the night they chose for their movie and dinner ritual. Noah was in charge of the pizza while Luke handled the popcorn. They watched the DVDs at Luke’s place, since Noah lived in a studio which was mostly taken up by his bed. Luke still wasn’t quite ready for that level of intimacy. 

Yet.

They have been doing a lot of kissing and heavy petting. Noah never pushed for more. Luke was grateful that his boyfriend had the patience of a saint. He planned on rewarding Noah. Big time. Luke was already formulating the most spectacular Valentine’s Day plans ever to surprise Noah with.

But that was another story.

Noah had called a few minutes ago to let Luke know that he’d just picked up the pizza and was on his way. He was permanently borrowing Luke’s Pontiac Vibe since Luke planned on driving the convertible Mustang—the perfect California car. Convincing Noah to accept the offer had been a challenge, but he finally relented after Luke told him how crazy it would be to have the car just sit in Oakdale unused. Luke had wanted to just give Noah the car, but he knew better than to try. Noah’s pride would never allow it; instead Luke told Noah that he could borrow it, failing to mention he never intended to take the car back. 

Luke was practically giddy with anticipation, just like in those early days of his relationship with Noah, where everything was so new and exciting. Because of their busy schedules, they didn’t see each other every day. Sometimes they didn’t communicate for a day or two. Over a year ago, this would have driven Luke batshit crazy, but now he’d come to realize that they both needed their own separate lives as well as the one they shared together. Those times apart made their dates together all the more special.

They’d been able to go out on a couple of dates a week since the move. Besides the movie nights, Noah had taken him to the Santa Monica Pier, they’d had dinner at one of the restaurants in Luke’s neighborhood, and went to the Chinese Theater so Noah could show Luke all of the famous footprints in the cement before going inside the theater to watch _The Green Hornet_.

Thursday movie nights at home were still his favorite. Tonight it was his turn to pick the movie. 

The past few weeks his movie selections were films that had been released while Noah was blind. Luke decided that tonight he wanted to switch things up. The problem was figuring out something older that neither of them had seen. Luke asked some of the regulars that came into the Reading Rainbow, a lot of their clientele being just as into movies as they were books. Alex and his boyfriend, Curt, had given him the idea for tonight’s movie, stating that it was even better than _Mama Mia_. Luke couldn’t wait to spring his choice on Noah.

He placed the DVD on top of the player just as the door buzzer sounded. Luke strode over to the intercom and promptly answered it. “Hello?”

“Pizza delivery.”

“If you bring it up to my door I’ll give you a good tip.”

“I bet you say that to all the delivery boys.”

Luke chuckled and hit the button that unlocked the main door. “Come on up and find out.”

A few minutes later there was a knock. Luke opened the door to reveal his gorgeous pizza delivery boy. 

“One meat lovers special.”

Luke grinned. “I do love meat.” He lifted up onto his tiptoes to give Noah a kiss on the lips. 

Noah stepped inside. “I aim to please.”

“I hope you’ll be pleased with my movie selection,” Luke said as they moved toward the kitchen. 

“What is it?”

“You’ll see soon enough.”

Noah made his way to the dining room to deposit the pizza on the table while Luke went to get plates and drinks for them. Luke reached into the pantry and could feel Noah watching him as he moved around the kitchen. This wasn’t a surprise. Noah watched him. A lot. 

Luke never called Noah on it. He knew Noah was making up for all those months he couldn’t see Luke. And Luke had to admit that he loved how it felt to be the object of Noah’s intense gaze again, especially after going so long without it. 

“Did you want the usual to drink?” Luke asked as he opened the refrigerator.

“Sure.”

Luke could feel his Henley pull extra tightly across his torso as he bent down, searching for two cans of Coke. Thanks to a slight laundry snafu, some of Luke’s clothing now fit a bit more snugly than they used to. Mastering the art of the washer and dryer had been a challenge. Luke wasn’t accustomed to doing his own laundry, his mother and Noah had spoiled him by doing it for him. Noah seemed to like the tighter fit on Luke, so he got past feeling self conscious and just went with it. 

As he grabbed a couple of cans from the bottom shelf of the refrigerator, Luke was sure to stick his ass out a little further than necessary just for Noah’s benefit. He lingered longer than needed so Noah could get an eyeful. Even though they were still taking things slowly there was plenty of flirting and innuendos between them. 

Luke shut the refrigerator and delivered the plates, napkins, and beverages to the kitchen table where Noah was patiently waiting for him. The pizza box was open, revealing the steaming pie. “So much meat…looks delicious,” he flirted through his long lashes.

Noah took a paper plate and loaded it up with a couple of slices. “You are incorrigible, Snyder.” Luke shrugged innocently as he took his own slice. “So what movie are you springing on me tonight?”

“You’ll see. Be patient, Noah.”

“It’s not _Mama Mia_ , is it?” Noah asked warily.

Luke rolled his eyes. “It’s not _Mama Mia_. Why don’t you tell me about _your_ movie,” he said, promptly changed the subject. “How was your day? Did you get a lot accomplished?” 

“It was really good. I’m making progress. I cast the lead role today.”

“Gay or straight?”

Shaking his head, Noah chuckled. “I have no idea. Remember…I’m the gay with no functioning gaydar.”

“Still…” Luke plopped two slices of pizza on his plate. “You have to have at least some idea. What is your gut telling you?”

“That it doesn’t matter either way because he’s one hell of an actor.”

“Fine.” Luke sighed dramatically. “He just better keep his hands to himself.”

“I’m not worried.”

“Do you have many parts left to cast?”

“Just a few and I still need to lock down a couple of locations which I planned on doing this weekend. I’d love the company if you’re not busy.”

Luke grinned. “I’m sure we can figure out something. I work the evening shift at the bookstore on Saturday and all day Sunday.”

“I work until noon both days which should leave us with a few hours on Saturday,” Noah said as he opened the can of soda.

“It’s a date.” 

“Speaking of dates, I’d like to take you out on a proper one this week.” Noah rubbed his foot along Luke’s calf. “How about dinner after your shift ends Sunday night?”

After all this time, being asked out by Noah still made Luke as excited as he’d been the first time Noah had suggested a date. “I’d love it.”

“Anything exciting happen at school today?”

“Not really.” Luke took a bite of pizza before continuing, “To tell you the truth, I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I’m taking television and film courses. Who would have thought?” 

“Do you regret it? Would you rather have gone to a different school to study English or Literature?” 

“No, not at all. I loved every minute of working on your script with you,” Luke reassured him. “Just because I’m studying screenwriting doesn’t mean I can’t try to write a novel someday. I’ve rediscovered how much I love to write. Period.”

“I just want to make sure that you’re doing something that makes _you_ happy,” Noah said, reaching across the table and taking Luke’s hand. “You’ve spent too much time trying to please others.”

“Trust me…I’ve learned from my mistakes. Dr. Stein has also been helping me stay on track as well.” 

“I’m glad you decided to talk to someone. You seem more like _you_ since you started seeing her.”

“I certainly feel like it,” Luke admitted. “She’s a wonder. Granted, sometimes I want to just get up and leave in the middle of a session, but she forces me to face things and work through them. It’s one of the best decisions I’ve made in a long time.”

“I’m so damn proud of you, Luke.” Noah’s intense gaze was the same one that he’d bestowed on Luke when he had stood up to the bigoted potential donor that had been considering making a contribution to The Luke Snyder Foundation almost two years ago.

Luke chewed his lip, feeling emotion. “I was beginning to think that I might never make you feel that way again.”

“Not a chance.”

Luke swallowed. “This pizza is delicious—almost as good as Bennidito’s.”

“Who would have thought Oakdale would have cornered the market on the best pizza?”

“Oakdale has a lot of great things,” Luke wistfully replied.

Noah’s brow furrowed. “Do you regret leaving there?”

“No…Noah…no, not at all! I want to be with you.”

“I’m so happy you’re here.”

“Me too. There’s no place I’d rather be. Honestly.” 

After they finished eating, Luke packed up the remaining pizza for Noah (it was his turn to take the leftovers) while Noah threw away the paper plates. He grabbed a dishcloth, wetting it in the kitchen sink. 

“Are you ever going to tell me what movie you rented?” Noah asked as he wrung out the dishcloth and sauntered out to the dining room table.

Luke got a jar of popcorn and bottle of vegetable oil out of the pantry and set it on the counter. His grandma had taught him that the best way to make popcorn was on the stovetop, the old fashioned way. Luke always made it like this. And he was proud to say that he’d never burned it. “ _Xanadu_ ,” he said as he ducked into the cupboard to find the pot he liked to use to make the popcorn. 

“ _Xanadu_?!”

“Don’t tell me, you’ve already seen it?” Luke sighed.

“No, I definitely haven’t seen it.”

“Good.” 

“There’s a reason why I haven’t seen it, Luke,” Noah said, returning into the kitchen. “It’s supposed to be terrible.”

“That’s not what Alex and Curt said. They told me that it was better than _Mama Mia_.”

“My point exactly.”

Luke rolled his eyes. “Not all good movies have to be in black and white.”

Noah sidled up behind him, placing his hand on Luke’s shoulder. “No, but most are,” he teased. “I’m surprised they didn’t recommend _All About Eve_ or _A Star is Born_.”

“Maybe they think _Xanadu_ is better. You never know, maybe it is.”

Noah chuckled and placed a kiss on Luke’s cheek. “You’re lucky you’re so adorable.”

“Why don’t you get the movie set up while I finish the popcorn,” Luke suggested. Noah standing so close was quite the distraction. So much so, that he was liable to burn the popcorn and then he’d never hear the end of it.

“Don’t forget the extra butter,” Noah breathed into Luke’s ear before stepping away from him and strolling out of the room.

“I won’t.”

The popcorn turned out perfect. He poured it into a large bowl for them to share. Luke salted it and loaded it up with a lot of butter. He sauntered into the dimly lit living room with a large bowl of buttered popcorn and two cans of Coke. Noah was sitting on the sofa while the menu for the movie was displayed on the TV screen. “Ready to rock and roll?”

“I think this movie is filled with disco.”

Luke set the cans on coasters on the coffee table and placed the bowl of popcorn on Noah’s lap. “And roller skating.”

Noah selected PLAY on the menu as Luke snuggled next to him. Luke would be happy watching any movie just as long as he got to cuddle with Noah while doing it. Even though Noah hadn’t seen this movie he still knew a few facts about it which he shared with Luke. _Xanadu_ was the last movie Gene Kelly had made and his character shared the same name as the one he played in _Cover Girl_. 

The movie was a hot mess, but Luke still loved it—the music, the skating, the cheesiness of it all. Noah kept his remarks in check, choosing to snort or sigh at them most over the top parts including the huge musical number at the end. 

Luke didn’t give Noah the chance to comment on the movie. It was best to cut off Noah’s sarcastic remarks before he could get them out. He slowly licked the salt and butter from Noah’s lips. “Mmmm…you taste so good,” he purred.

Noah grasped the back of Luke’s head, pulling him into a bruising kiss. Luke threaded his fingers through Noah’s hair as he slipped his tongue inside Noah’s mouth, which elicited a moan from Noah. Luke loved it when he got that sound out of Noah. Lately he’d been doing it a lot, which was music to his ears. Noah surrendering to his desire was sexy. Luke shuddered as Noah’s hand slid from Luke’s head to his cheek, which he caressed as he continued to kiss Luke deeply.

“I love you so much,” Noah breathed hotly into Luke’s ear as he nibbled on Luke’s earlobe.

This was Luke’s favorite part of movie night. Afterwards—when they would make out like a couple of horny teenagers. Luke couldn’t get enough of Noah’s kisses. He wanted to swallow Noah whole. Luke’s body craved more—friction, skin on skin, Noah’s hand wrapped around Luke’s cock. His mind wasn’t quite there yet. While his body screamed yes, Luke’s brain protested.

_Slow down. Slow down._

Luke broke the kiss, pulling away from Noah and putting a little bit of space between them. His chest heaved as he desperately tried to catch his breath.

“I’m sorry,” Luke gasped.

“There’s no need to apologize,” Noah replied without a hint of anger in his voice.

His boyfriend was so fucking understanding. Noah had yet to lose his cool when Luke put the brakes on, which was every time they’d been alone since Luke moved to California. Luke sighed. “This has to be frustrating.”

Noah’s fingers brushed against Luke’s forearm. “I happen to love kissing you.”

“But still…you must want more.”

“I don't have any complaints. Wait. I take that back I have one…”

One? Luke frowned. “What is it?”

“You made watch that terrible movie,” Noah chuckled.

Luke grabbed the throw pillow that was lodged behind him and whacked Noah with it. “You’re such a film snob.”

“There’s nothing wrong with having high standards.”

“And there’s nothing wrong with liking cheesy movies.”

“I have to admit that seeing Gene Kelly on roller skates was a bit crackalicious,” Noah admitted. He placed a sloppy kiss on Luke’s cheek. “You can be my muse anytime, just as long as you don’t turn me into a cartoon character.”

“Okay…fine.” Luke heaved an exaggerated sigh.

This time Noah hit him with the pillow, making Luke snicker. He was happy that they could be silly with each other. Luke lunged at Noah trying to tickle him, but Noah turned the tables on him, hitting Luke’s most ticklish spots instead. Luke laughed so hard that he had tears in his eyes.

“Give?” Noah asked, his face inches from Luke.

Luke stole a quick kiss. “Do you have plans for Valentine’s Day?”

Noah gaped at him a bit dumbfounded at the abrupt change in conversation. “Valentine’s Day?”

“I’d like to take you out to celebrate,” Luke said, playing with the back on Noah’s hair. “If you’re interested, you’d need to make sure you weren’t working in the evening or the next morning.” He gazed up at Noah allowing his boyfriend to process the implications of needing the next morning off.

Noah’s eyes widened. “An overnight date?” Luke nodded, his eyes locked with Noah’s. Noah grinned broadly. “Yes…oh yes.” He kissed Luke to drive the point home.

“I’m glad,” he murmured, pressing his forehead to Noah’s. “So fucking glad.” 

Luke planned on making this Valentine’s Day the best one ever. The first time they made love had been spontaneous, heated, and intense. Even though it hadn’t been what Luke had envisioned he still wouldn’t change it for the world. Now he was going make sure that this time was romantic and perfect. Noah deserved a night he’d never forget.


End file.
